


Need and Shame

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief Violence, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Oral Sex, Slapping, Smoking, Spanking, alcohol mention, bottom robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty hate sex between Adam and Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need and Shame

Robert looked at the broken bottle pieces on the floor next to his bed, the trails running down, staining the bare white wall.

He’d been against that same wall, Adam’s breath on his neck, hand on his throat, stubble on his cheek.

The hand in his hair, rough with dirty nails, was almost a relief, because it meant he could stop thinking about what he was doing and how stupid and dangerous it was. How it being so bloody stupid and dangerous got him going, made it feel good, even better than feeling Barton’s hand struggling to wrap around his shaft for a crude wank.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, but as he was pushed onto all fours, head shoved into a pillow, he tried to remember what it was supposed to be in the first place.

Vic was on a cooking course - paid for by him because he knew Adam couldn’t afford it. And he was more than happy to remind Adam of that fact.

Adam was boozing and leaving a sizable arse print on the sofa, as he’d done most nights since he’d found out that “his Johnny” wasn’t his after all.

He was such a pig that he was only wearing his pants, like he did most nights now.

Robert was sure Adam just did it to wind him up - letting him see the strong arms flexing as he popped open another bottle top, showing off his hairy pecs, the furry stomach he never got toned and never really bothered with, because “Vic likes to have a good cuddle,” the hairy thighs Robert imagined draped around his neck as he fucked Adam to such a state that he’d finally have a reason for that constant stupid look on his face.

“Not your house, mate,” Adam sneered when Robert had asked him to put some clothes on.

This wasn’t his house - fine, it wasn’t Adam’s either, and at least Robert was family - and Robert was, after a few drinks, more willing to be honest.

He couldn’t remember everything he’d said - something involving “weak sperm” and “you never knew who your dad was either - like not father like not son” but he was sure he hadn’t deserved the punch, or to be shoved against the wall.

He was also sure he shouldn’t have been so turned on, because Adam was so unworthy, but that beer breath in his nostrils and those dark brown eyes boring into him, the fist clutching tight to his shirt collar…

He was pretty sure he kissed Adam first, because Adam was blathering about Aaron and Robert couldn’t think about Aaron right now, of all times.

He did remember that Adam kissed him back, hard, with teeth and blood at his lips.

He remembered straddling Adam’s waist, trouser legs against love handles, kissing and cursing and Adam yanking at his top and biting at his neck and chest, spewing bile in his ear, sweet and hot and exactly what Robert wanted to hear, about what a piece of shit he was and how he was only good for a cheap shag.

He remembered how Adam _threw_ him on the bed, tore his clothes off, glared at him, looked down at him and down on him, licked his lips, made Robert stare at his fucking full red mouth that he could happily spend all night turning from pink to purple with his throbbing shaft.

And as much as he didn’t want to think of Aaron, when he shoved his pants down to grope at his hard cock, watched Adam watching him as he unsteadily kicked off his own shorts, he did think of Aaron. When he watched Adam’s smug face and listened to the sound of his jawbreaker smacking against his hairy belly, he knew now why Aaron could never let Adam go. 

It wasn’t because of love - Aaron could never LOVE anyone but Robert.

It was because he was pure and utter sex.

“Did you fuck Aaron?” he blurted out as he watched Adam slapping his thick dick a few times, getting himself ready.

“No,” he said, voice raspy as he drank in Robert’s fully nude body for the first time. 

“Did you ever want to?” Robert said, stroking himself, tugging at his balls and spreading his legs a bit to show Adam what was ahead.

“Yeah,” Adam said, bluntly, surprising him.

“Because of me, right? ‘Cos I took him away…”

Adam laughed a little too loudly and had a hard time stopping, reminding Robert just how drunk they both were.

“Yeah. ‘Sall ‘bout you, Rob. Now shut up about Aaron.”

Robert did as told, but he felt smug, knowing Aaron and Adam had never touched each other, but he’d touched them both. A whole lot more than touching if he had his way.

As Adam began to slowly crawl onto the bed, bleary gaze never leaving Robert’s body, Robert felt like a concubine with Adam as his king.

He didn’t like that feeling, but…he also really, really liked it. 

Or some parts of him did, anyway.

“Nice cock,” Adam said like an afterthought, giving Robert a few rough strokes before running his callused thumb over Robert’s bottom lip.

Robert got the hint, sucking the digit into his mouth to taste his own pre-come.

Robert thought Adam was going to shove his cock into his mouth and start forcing, like so many blokes who watched too many porn films did, but instead Adam sat up on his knees, spitting on his shaft and pulling at himself until Robert was ready. 

Robert hadn’t been with anything but his hand in months, the faint ache in his chest as he leaned over reminding him of why. 

He could be the best at blowjobs, if he said so himself, and he had been for the right money. 

Or for Aaron.

Adam wasn’t Aaron, and he knew neither of them wanted slow and sweet, so he got to work, tugging at Adam’s foreskin with his thumbnail, nipping it with sharp teeth to wring out a few yelps. 

Adam slapped Robert, laughing again when Robert’s dick jumped against his belly at the stinging touch.

“Shoulda done that ages ago.”

Robert just put on his best innocent grin as he got back to work, taking half of Adam’s length into his mouth at once.

“Fuck…” Adam hissed, knees even shakier as Robert lolled his tongue around his glans.

Robert grumbled at Adam’s hands yanking at his hair as the other man tried to steady himself, but the brute force went straight to his dick. 

He began to jerk off in time with his hand and mouth on Adam’s shaft, but Adam slapped away the self-service.

“Just drag it on the sheet.”

As Robert used his spare hand to tweak Adam’s erect nipples, he looked up at the man he knew was just using him - not the first or the last. 

Adam’s eyes were dead, but Robert knew underneath was desire, need. 

And that was all Robert needed.

His jaw aching from being out of practice, he kissed the pink head before beginning long licks up and down the swollen shaft, rendering Adam incoherent…even more than usual.

“T-Turn over…” Adam whispered as he stepped back, almost like he was ashamed, but not so ashamed as to keep it to himself.

Robert laid on his stomach, only upright just enough to draw further attention to the bottom that had bewitched men gay, straight, and in-between.

“Spread your cheeks,” Adam asked, louder now.

Robert laughed derisively.

“If you make Victoria do all the work no wonder she couldn’t wait to -”

The multiple loud, sharp smacks on his backside were exactly what he’d been hoping for…and knew he deserved.

He murmured appreciatively into the pillow as Adam massaged his reddened cheeks.

“Flippin’ perfect arse.”

“So I’ve been told,” Robert bragged, accompanied by Adam’s snort as he got ready. 

He wanted to ask Adam to spread him wide, dive in with his tongue until all he felt was the singe of stubble. He’d finally gotten Aaron to do it, even though Aaron never had before. Knowing he was Aaron’s first, knowing he’d dragged him further into depravity and sin, had made Robert blow one of the biggest loads of his life. 

Adam - Adam was like him. Dirty. Damned. He could tell Adam had done it before - and a whole lot more. He wanted to know how much more, wanted his brother-in-law, his Aaron’s true love always, to see what dirty whores they both were.

There was always more time…if he didn’t get shot again, anyway.

The warm breath blowing against his hole, followed by cold lube and twitchy fingers, should have woken Robert from whatever fuck drunk haze he was in, but he was too focused on wrapping himself around those one, two, three fingers. He needed this fuck more than he’d ever let Adam know.

Adam shoved him further onto the bed before putting him on all fours, tugging his leaking, rock hard dick like it was for luck.

“You really are an idiot,” he said, while he could still form words.

He groaned embarrassingly loud when Adam started filling him up, stopping repeatedly to let him catch up. It had been so long, but he’d taken bigger and better than Adam, sometimes more than one at a time. He wanted to tell Adam to do what he wanted, he could take it, take more than a punk like Adam Boo Hoo Barton could ever offer. 

He couldn’t, and somehow, even fueled by hate and cheap lager, Adam knew it. 

“Oh thank you…” Robert rasped when Adam was all the way in.

“Only time you’ll ever say thanks,” Adam smirked, yanking him back to twist his nipples, take a long lick against his armpit.

Robert shuddered at the sensations coursing through him, the grubby hands masturbating him and polluting his sweat-soaked chest.

As Adam’s thrusts grew louder and more intense, he grabbed at Robert’s throat, holding him close as his head rested on Robert’s shoulder.

“So good…” Adam whispered, kissing the side of his head, Robert’s flyaway hair caught in his mouth.

Adam couldn’t even let him have this the way he wanted it. He had to make Robert like jelly, soft and sad like Vic and Aaron. 

He couldn’t fight it, he was too desperate. He melted into the rudimentary wank and the gorgeous lips pressed against his, the hairy chest sweat-stuck to his back as Adam pistoned in and out until Robert was reduced to an open mouth and sobbing noises. 

Too soon he was empty again, inch by inch of Adam pulling out, a warm load on his back and a loud grunt in his ear, a condom thrown against the wall next to the warmed-over beer. 

“Please,” he begged, slowly rolling onto his back, legs spread and dick ramrod straight, urgent and red raged. 

Adam said nothing, but looked at the bedroom door, listened to the footy match he just realized was still blaring in the main room. Plotted his escape.

“Pl-Please, Adam…” Robert whined.

Adam looked down, eyes wide, like he just woke up, like he finally knew what they were doing and what they’d done.

One last time…

“Ple -”

Adam took the demanding hardness into his mouth, just enough, more than enough for Robert to lose it. 

He couldn’t stop. He never thought he’d stop. It had been so many months, but it was more - it was how terribly wrong this was. To be sucked off by bloody Adam Barton. Vic and Aaron would never, ever forgive him. Anything. Anything but this. This that was so, so, so fucking good. 

Never Adam. Never. 

Always. Always Adam.

Adam took it all, semen running down his cheeks and chin as much as down his throat, invisible against the white sheets, cleaner than either of them would ever be.

Robert squeezed his eyes shut, opening them again to an empty bed…and footsteps.

“Know I kept ‘em somewhere. Know it. I - got ‘em. Thank…”

Adam returned with a cigarette in his hand, smoke burning Robert’s throat as Adam threw the pack on his tired stomach.

“I don’t smoke,” Robert said, so judgmentally that Adam nearly choked through his drag.

“Yeah. Neither do I,” he joked, tensely. “Only on special ‘casions…like buggerin’ your brother-in-law.” 

“That’s a big word, Adam,” Robert jabbed as he watched Adam pace the room, watched his chunky arse in motion, hurriedly put a pillow over his midsection to hide his reaction to the rush of mental images of just what he wanted to do to it.

Adam absentmindedly stroked his own still half-hard length as he put his cigarette out.

“Shouldn’ta done that.”

Robert shook his head.

“No. We shouldn’t have.”

Adam watched the smoke dying out, avoiding eye contact with Robert.

“Worst thing. I mean, really bad. Even for me.” 

 _And me_ , Robert added to himself.

He sat on the bed, finally looking at Robert, looking with hate and shame…

“And we’re gonna do it again, aren’t we?”

Robert nodded, tears in his eyes as he tasted the ash and come on Adam’s tongue, as he dropped the pillow to the floor. 

Tears of hate, shame…and acceptance of reality.


End file.
